orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 2
The second season of Orlando: The City Beautiful. The series is about 25 high school students going through all of the drama that regular high schoolers go through every single day. This takes place on the first semester of 2013/14 school year. The season premiered in June 16, 2013. Main Characters Seniors *David Lambert as Trevor Armstrong, a gay athlete with a great personality *Mitchel Musso as Frankie Martin, a popular bad boy who loves to party like an animal *Lucy Hale as Molly Anderson, an artistic girl and former cutter with a complicated family situation *Kristen Stewart as May Scott, a lonely girl who still copes with a tragic loss *Miley Cyrus as Randi Rhodes, a devious queen bee who is learning to be careful *Tyler Possy as Donovan Barnett, a former loner who became friends with his enemies. *Asher Book as Travis Moore, a ladies' man who tries to understand love Juniors *Demi Lovato as Ramona Peterson, an overachiever who is facing a problem in her mind *Elizabeth Gillies as Kayla Palmero, a musically talented girl who is a teen mother *Josh Hutcherson as Nathaniel Meyers, a sneaky bisexual teen who doesn't want to come out *Avan Jogia as Seth Evans, an charming actor and teen father who went missing *AnnaSophia Robb as Delilah Benson, a sporty lesbian from a religious family *Tyler James Williams as Jayden Patterson, an aspiring rapper that dislikes sports *Victoria Justice as Quinn Rodriguez, a kind girl that doesn't like sharing embarassing secrets *Ariana Grande as Paris Williams, a girl who's life is falling apart (New) Sophomores *Cody Simpson as Damon Wells, a gay guy who is experiencing the worst of life *Luke Pasqualino as Daniel Smith, a bad boy with a troubled homelife *Ryan Newman as Rebecca Hudson, a wealthy girl who wants her way *Greyson Chance as Liam Hudson, Rebecca's twin brother who is coming out of his shell *Lia Marie Johnson as Chloe Valentine, a popular girl who's life changes Freshmen *Bella Thorne as Cassie Stark, a dyslexic girl who is repeating her freshman year. *Zachary Gordan as Joe Walls, an all star athlete who is confused by his sexuality (New) *Conner Stanhope as Shawn Cooke, a nice guy who is willing to boost his game (New) *Elle Fanning as Kaitlin Janes, a lovely musician and writer (New) *Madison Pettis as Brittany King, a new queen bee who will stomp on anyone''' (New)' Recurring Characters Seniors *Chelsea Tavares as Savannah McCullen, a rich girl who will do anything to get what she wants. *Taylor Mosmen as Jo Ferrin, a homophobic girl who is hated by almost everyone *Alexander Ludwig as JC Chambers, Frankie's best friend since elementary school *Hayden Panettiere as Alberta Arquette, a religious girl who has her own beliefs *Logan Browning as Pam Jurgins, Jo's bff with a talent for tennis '(New)' *Daniel Flaherty as '''Ben', a mysterious outcast who hooks up with Damon.' (New)' Juniors *Dylan Sprouse as Taylor Parker, a rebellious guy who plays by his own rules''' (New)' *Tequan Richmond as Darnell Clark, a trouble making rapper from LA '(New)' *Paige Hurd as Shanleigh Clark, a total bitch with a talent for dancing and Darnell's sister '(New)' *Kaya Scodelario as France Martin, Frankie's promiscuous sister who is a party animal '(New)' Sophomores *Samantha Boscarino as Samantha Bradley, a spoiled rich girl who always gets what she wants *Trevor Jackson as Myles Landon, a jock with a lot of mouth '(New)' *Keke Palmer as Sienna Patterson, a bubbly cheerleader and Jayden's long lost twin sister '(New)' Freshmen *Chloe Moretz as Brittney Liam, Britt's former follower and partner in crime '(New)' Adults *Amy Adams as Elizabeth Underwood, a great teacher with bad dating experience *Ryan Reynolds as Blake Hudson, a young teacher that doesn't get love *Jennifer Lawrence as Tammy Valentine, Chloe's older sister and Orlando High graduate '(New)' *Liam Hemsworth as Jay Ryan, an outsider who had relations with Paris '(New)' *Emma Stone as Jasmine Stark, Cassie's older sister who has changed her ways '(New)''' Guest Stars *Max Ehrich as Jacob Morales, a jock with a heart of gold (Grade 12) *Alice Greczen as Maive Peterson, Ramona's older sister (Graduated) *Drew Garrett as Jamie Huntzberry, Kayla's ex-boyfriend from her old school (Grade 11) *Aree Davis as Skyler Montgomery, a cheerleader who wants to persue her dreams. (Grade 12) *Dee Dee Davis as Latisha Montgomery, Skyler's younger sister (Grade 10) Episodes Category:Season 2